Bunny Love
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Orihime becomes aware that Uryuu lives alone and is determined to do something about it. As fate would have it, Ichigo is dragged into the whole thing and gets more than he bargained for.


**Title: **Bunny Love

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Bleach

**Pairing: **IchixIshi

Yay next theme (love). I wanted to do a Bleach fic and it took me forever to come up with something I found acceptable. But eventually I did! I decided Ishida was going to live alone. In all honesty, it would not surprise me if his dad would pay for him to live somewhere else. I also love how Ishida never confirms nor denies naming the rabbit after Ichigo.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Kurosaki-kun...?"

"Hmn?"

"Did you hear about Uryuu?"

"No, and why do I care?" he took a bite out of his sandwich. It was lunchtime and everyone was eating on the roof.

"Someone said that he lives alone...that would be lonely wouldn't it?" Orihime pondered, "I feel kind of bad for him..."

"Well that is the definition of alone, Orihime. I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure he enjoys it."

"Uh, hello. I'm sitting right here," Uryuu pointed out.

"There you go, why don't you just ask him?" Ichigo suggested, eating some more.

"If you must know, I do live alone and it isn't a bother," he pushed up his glasses.

"Are you sure? I know I get lonely, that's why Tatsuki comes over all the time.." Orihime replied.

"Well, I don't mind being alone. You should know by now I'm not a very social person," he pointed out, poking at his food at this point.

"Well I'm not going to stand for it," she frowned, "I'm going to make you un...lonely!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? He might bite," Ichigo smirked.

"Unlike you at least I've had my rabies shot," he shot back at him.

"Oh ouch, you totally got me," he rolled his eyes and finished off his lunch.

"It's not funny! I'm going to come up with something by the end of the day!" she seemed determined as she ran off.

"I wonder why she's so excited about this..." Ichigo muttered.

"Beats me, I'm not sure why it concerns her that I live alone," Uryuu shrugged.

"Orihime is concerned about anything regarding the people close to her," Ichigo pointed out, "besides, you probably secretly enjoy the attention."

"Oh? You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure I know so," Ichigo got up, "I guess I'll see you at class then."

"Whatever," Uryuu replied as he finished up his own lunch and Ichigo walked away. The truth was, he did get lonely, He was just an expert at concealing his emotions. He wasn't really a fan of showing his true colours so over the years he'd become quite the actor and had crafted his image to be an antisocial nerd so that he wouldn't be bothered. He supposed that in that respect he and Ichigo were the same, taking time and effort to craft their images.

At the end of the school day, Ichigo was abruptly approached by Orihime, "Hey! Kurosaki-kun! I have an idea!"

"Oh hey...you do?" he tried to seem interested or Tatsuki would kick his ass if she found out he was 'mean' to Orihime again.

"Yes! We'll get him a pet!" she exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem like the pet kind of guy..." he pointed out as they began to walk down the street.

"Of course! Who doesn't like cute pets?" she declared, "I need you to come to the pet store with me."

"Why me? Why can't you go alone?" he asked.

"Because I need you to take it to him when I'm done!" she pouted as she led him to the pet store.

"What? Why me?" he exclaimed, he wanted to spend the least amount of time with him.

"What kind of impression would it give if someone found out I went to see him alone?" she pointed out.

"I guess you have a point...besides, I don't trust him.." he muttered as he opened the door and Orihime walked into the pet store. He followed after her and shut the door. The pet store was lively the the sound of many different animals.

"Woow there's so many..what should we get?" Orihime pondered, putting a finger to her chin.

"I dunno, something quite..like a fish."

"But fish or no fun! It has to be something you can cuddle!" she insisted as she dragged him into the back of the store. When they arrived there was a display filled with baby rabbits. "Awww how cute!" She picked up an orange rabbit, "This is perfect! It's cute, cuddly, and meets your requirement of quiet!"

"I wasn't aware that it had become a requirement..." he muttered.

"We're going to get this one!" she declared, "You need to go get other supplies like food!"

"Fine, fine.." Ichigo grabbed some other essential rabbit supplies from the shelves and then went to the checkout.

"I have homework to do tonight so you need to deliver this stuff okay bye!" Orihime ran off once they had payed and left the store. Was this her plan all along? Sighing, Ichigo grabbed the stuff and headed off. If she found out he didn't go he wouldn't hear the end of it. Not to mention that he really wasn't interested in a live rabbit. He headed over to Uryuu's place of residence and knocked on the door.

"Uh..hi..." Uryuu said when he opened the door.

"This is for you, now take it," he shoved the stuff at him and Uryuu had no choice but to oblige.

"Uh, what is all this?" he grunted as he went to put it all down.

"Orihime thought you were lonely so she bought you a rabbit. Now take it and be happy," Ichigo demanded of him as he walked inside of the small space, "I need to use your bathroom."

"Thanks for asking," Uryuu rolled his eyes and opened the box.

"You also have to at least pretend to like it or you'll upset Orihime," he advised him.

"Sure, whatever..."

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

"Why are you so rude all the time?"

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo was getting pretty annoyed by him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Uryuu demanded back.

"Because I just want to know! Is that so hard?" Ichigo cried, grumbling something under his breath.

"Yes! Why do you want to know so badly?" he got closer to him.

"I'm just trying to be polite! Is that so hard to believe?" Ichigo took a few steps forward as well.

"YES! You don't care about anything!"

"Then why am I here? I'll knock some caring into you, since you obviously need it!" Ichigo went to punch him, but Uryuu dodged the punch. Ichigo then lost his balance and fell on Uryuu, something he wasn't expecting. As if it came right out of a bad fanfiction, the two had locked lips. After staring at each other in shock for about 5 excruciating seconds, they stopped and Ichigo rolled off him. "Bleh..," Ichigo coughed. Uryuu simply sat up and pushed his glasses up, his face completely deadpan. "So uh..nice carpet..." Ichigo mumbled as he got up.

"Thanks..picked it myself..." Uryuu mumbled back from the floor.

"So uh..about the bathroom..."

"Yea uh...down the hall first on the left..."

"Right..I'm going to go...do that now..." he left awkwardly. Uryuu sighed and looked over to the couch where he noticed the rabbit have hopped out of the box. He scooted over on his knees and observed it as it sniffed the couch.

"Well..you are kind of cute.." he muttered, pushing up his glasses as if it would give him a better view. The rabbit looked over at him.

"Wow, even you look grumpy..." he muttered, observing that the rabbit seemed to be scowling. The rabbit seemed to remind him of someone, but he couldn't figure out who. As he was thinking, the rabbit came over and started to sniff him. "Why do I feel the need to name you Ichigo?" he continued to talk to himself as he scrunched up his nose, rabbit whiskers tickled. The rabbit then tilted its head to the side. In one swift movement it flopped onto his back and then rolled over onto its side so it was lounging. Reaching out cautiously, Uryuu reached out and started to pet the rabbit, who was completely unfazed by his actions. he started to get excited and pet him more, "Aren't you cute Ichigo..yes you are, yes you are..." He started to baby the rabbit, using a tone that seemed really odd coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell? You named the thing Ichigo?"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh yea? Well you scared the shit out of me naming that thing after me! And what's with the baby talk? Like the rabbit more than you're willing to admit?"

"...You saw nothing."

**~THE END~**


End file.
